


Gay Emo OS by some Aromantic and Non-Binary French person. (I don't know what i'm writing)

by heri407



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bad English, Bad Puns, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, I don't know anything about real relationships, I don't upload a lot, I'm french, M/M, Not Beta Read, brallon, english isn't my first language, joshler - Freeform, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heri407/pseuds/heri407
Summary: Gay Emo OS by some Aromantic and Non-Binary French person. (I don't know what i'm writing);Most of these works will be based on random words, or requests. I'm usually better when someone tell me what to do so i'll be more active if i have request.I can do: Joshler, Brallon, Frerard, Petekey, Peterick.Alternative Universes like The Killjoys are more than okay.Can do some crossover if i know what it is, like Steven Universe or Arrow.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	1. Os 1 Joshler

**Author's Note:**

> Os based on the random words "carry" "bus stop" and "double".

-Ty-Ty

I could feel my entire body shake. Tears where running down my skin like a waterfall. Where was I? I sniffed. It doesn't matter. I don't have anywhere to go. I will never. Who would take care of someone like me? The answer is: no one. I'm just another ghost, once you get passed me, you forgot I even exist. Slowly, I get back on my feet and began to walk on the unfamiliar streets. I had run really far away, I realised. But far away from where? There was no home. No family. No one. Only Him; and I didn't wanted to saw him. Blurryface. My double; my doppelgänger; my Devil. He was probably waiting, on familiar rooms from a familiar house from a familiar street, with familiar face all around him. But this house was only good for a roof and a bed; wich was the last things I wanted right now. The rain began falling, all around my face, joining my tears. My back was hurting, like my feets, like my corpse in his integrality. No one here to told me I had to keep going, so I sat down at a bus stop. No car, no people, not even a little insect was here. My mind began to go dark has my body was falling against the glass. All was blurry. A voice in my ears was saying words, but I could not understand them. A blurry face enter my view. But it wasn't blurryface, that blurry face. Or was it? The red at what seems to me be the top of his head was confusing. Suddenly, I felt the blurryface carry me. Where are we going? Was he the Devil, dragging me in a new hell, or was he an Angel, carrying me into a new heaven? Only time could tell, but for now, my eyes and mind where going black.

I blinked slowly, letting the sweet light of a lightbulb in the room next to mine come to me. I puted away the blanket and asked myself "where the heck am I ?" because last time i checked, i was on a bus stop and... Blurryface? I couldn't tell. I walked trough the door where the light was coming from, only in my boxers. I found myself in a living room with a sofa, a TV, a little kitchen and, more surprising, drums. Now, the real question was where was the drummer? I noticed the front door and my shoes next to it. But what was the point of leaving? No matter where I was, with who I was, i was alone. In my thoughts, in my heart, in my entire being. No one could change that and no one was even going to try. I headed back to the sofa, where I sat down and looked at the black screen of the TV. I could now see my reflection and the room behind me, like an alternate universe, only existing when i was looking at it. My blikings where re reguliar, like if i missed one timing at even one second, the world around me would began to implode, to kill himself down to the source and just ceased existing, then i wouls wake up in the void and the darkness. A sound on my hear dragged me out of that fate, and i turned back, only to see a silhouette with red hair locking the front door. He wasn't Blurryface. I realised that inside my head, He wasn't the Devil anymore. I was my own ennemy now. I was the one I should beat to get over my own fate and build a better fate with my own hands. But how could I? I was down a hole, closed up with despair.

-Oh. You are awake. He noticed. My mouth was dry like if it had been dessicate by the heat of the desert that was my soul.

-Yeah, seems like it. I answered, surprised by myself.

-I'm Josh. Josh Dun. He smiled a little.

-Tyler . I told him. He looked like he had expected a last name, but ended up smiling anyway. His smile was just... Cute as heck.

-So, hum, Tyler... If it's not too much to ask... What where you doing alone, at night, under a bus stop? He sat down next to me on the sofa.

-I... I been kicked out. Kinda. Not really. But... Still.

-Hey, it's okay. You can stay here as long as you want.

-But... Why? He blinked, confuse. Why would you take care of me? I don't deserve it.

-Hey. I don't know what happened, but you look like a great guy, so don't say that. Maybe, if you can, if you want to, explain your situation to me, I could help you.

-I... I was a good brother, a good son. Playing basketball with my family and my team. Writting, singing, playing piano, ukulele and bassin my spare time. Going to church every sunday. But... I began to think to much. My basketball skills lowered. My music became... Something else. Something darker, somthing that could not be shared. I started to question my religion, the existence of god. And... I accepted it. Who I am. What i was believing in. And the fact i was gay, also. I wasn't, and i'm still, not a really "stable" person. But I accepted it. And I decided to told my family. Like hey, I don't like basketball anymore, i want to express myself with music instead, i don't believe in god and i'm gay. They didn't took it well, at all. So i runned out, and, i guess you found me.

-I... He hugged me like no one ever hugged me before. I hugged him back.

And if what I saw while closing my eyes was really Blurryface outside the window, smiling at me with bloody teeths, i just ignored him. I was safe, and myself.

Way, way later

I laughed has Josh tried to lick my icecream.

-Na dude, you have your own !

-I paid for both! He replicated.

-Well, I work at starbucks, so be happy I already pay some of the taxes for our appartement!

-Oh! He made a shocked face. How can you say that after everything i did for you?

-Maybe it's time for us to do it... We tried to put this momment away, but we can escape it forever... You know what we have to do, Josh.

-CINEMA! He screamed has he runned to go to it. I laughed and followed him. We were such drama queens, really.

And even my face, blurry in the water beneath my foot couldn't dream to take me from this life.

Because i was happy with him, and will always be.


	2. Os 2: Brallon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: awful puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the random words "I laugh", "bubble" and "poetry". Because it's a concept.
> 
> Also based on a friend recommendation for the main theme, enjoy-

My bass was talking, on a sweet, nice howling, a yell of joice to be here, with the drums grunt, the screaming guitar and the voice of heaven. On this stage, with no one to hear, us, them, just our instruments speaking; and Brendon instrument was his voice.

I knew how to sing, of course. The brobecks were still in my heart, the melodys dancing with my insecurities. But, this stage, it wasn't mine. It was his. His songs, his toughts. We began to play Far Too Young Too Die. One of my babies, inside a sea of others, with his brother, sister, girls girls boys, and all the boys. My bass was not my bass. It was an extension of my feelings, of my heart and soul. It was howling for me; for us.

But the music stopped.

Were only staying me and him. My bass was now in it's bed, sleeping, resting until it was time for it to howl again.

Later that day, or that night, why would it matter? I was at that place again. My bass howling, but this time, this time, my voice was singing. Singing non-sense, insane toughts.

My song finished, and I was about to start again, a new one, an old one, whatever this something was, when the heaven itself stopped me.

-Wow, you really where on your own bubble weren't you?

I blinked and turned back, exposed. My mouth shut down by some simple words, my thoughts discarded by the fact they had been heard. What should I do now?

-What are you doing here? I simply asked.

He blinked at me like if I were some kind of alien.

-Well, I could asked you the same thing. After some silence, he sat down next to me.

-I wanted a little bit of calm.  
-Me too.

Another silence took place, but this one was comfortable. The angel at my right was looking in the void in front of us. In an ankward momment, my mind couldn't help but imagine him with wings. Would they be white? Would they be sweet at touch? What form would they have? I shaked my head. It was a stupid idea. I should think of something more realistic-

How does his lips tastes?

I stopped myself. Did I really just..?

-Are you okay? The angel asked me. You zoned out for a bit. He seemed to be worried about me.

-Ye-Yeah... I answered.

He smiled archly.

-Well I hope so- You're far too young to die, and it would be a shame for you to let me gather all the boys for your burial.

I laughed, then smiled.

-Don't threaten me with a good time Brendon.

He blinked, surprised.

A smile appeared on my lips, and I talked again.

-So, am I victorious on this battle? He smiled in a pretty terrifying way.

-Don't try me, it's gonna be the death of a bachelor, 'cause you're just an LA devotee while i'm the king of the clouds.

I laughed then stood up.

-Well this is the greatest show, and if i'm one on it's devotee I guess i'm at least gonna die in LA, while you're just one of the drunks, for me this battle is just a casual affair, and it's more than nine in the afternoon so dancing not a crime, so let's say i'm the one who did the best pas de cheval.

His mouth opened wide. He pointed at me like if i was an... Alien. And even if it wasn't supposed too, it frozed something in the back of my mind. Al-ien. That's how i was always in people mind. Why was i even here? Angels were supposed to look over on humans, not on alien. I didn't deseved to be here- i-

I sat down on the stage, then let my entire body fall slowly against the wood. No pain, no shock. Just the silence and something, a thought of darkness vibrating irregulary on my brain.

-I don't feel good Bren. I said.

He getted closer to me, then slowly took my body to put it against his. I hugged him back, slowly breathing on his neck. His hands were sweet but his grasp was hard.

-I'm here for you, angel.

-You are the angel to me Brendon. I said. You're like heaven on earth.

He putted his hand on my cheek, and but my face to his view. Slowly, he putted his lips against mines, in a kiss so sweet it should have been, but wasn't sickly. He headed back to let us take a breath, and said, on a voice full of love

-Every angel need a world to protect. And you are my world, Dal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well allrighhtttttt iiiim dying
> 
> Bye

**Author's Note:**

> The end.  
> I don't write that much in english si please if you have anything to tell me, or did wrong, or did great, i'll apreciate it !  
> I also take requests (see description)


End file.
